I KNEW YOU WHEN (AURORA & HOOK) Slightly AU takes place during 2X5
by PurpleUnicorn3131
Summary: Killian Jones and Princess Aurora were two people who were connected by fate and consequence. A chance meeting when they were children would lead to so much more than they imagined.


I KNEW YOU WHEN (Aurora & Hook) Slightly AU takes place during 2x5, a Once Upon A Time fanfic. I Knew You When (Aurora and Hook OUAT) A/N: I am redoing this under my new user name. When Aurora returned to the safe haven with the others after Cora's attack the last thing she expected was to find someone she hadn't seen since she was a child. As the four women walked into the camp they saw the total destruction and death of everything and everyone they'd left behind. Mulan was the first to speak as she walked into the camp with her sword drawn and ready. " I don't understand our land we were protected here how did the ogres find us?" Mulan's words jerked Aurora from her stunned state but Snow's words caused more fear to bloom. "Ogres didn't do this Cora did their hearts have been ripped out this is her magic twisted and destructive. At that moment out of the corner of her eye Aurora spotted a small movement under one of the piles of bodies. Rushing over she shouted for the others. "Someone's under here. Hurry." They all rushed over and pulled him out from underneath. He looked up at them with gratitude and relief. "Thank you." Aurora was stunned when she got a clear look at his face and those stormy blue-grey eyes that she hadn't seen in at least twenty years. "Killian?" He looked towards Aurora with surprise when his given name was spoken. "Aurora?" Emma who had been observing spoke up then. "So you two know eachother?" Aurora responded first "We did when we were children, I haven't seen him since." Getting at the important information Mulan stepped up to him her sword still drawn and suspicion in her eyes. "Tell us what happened here." Killian looked up from his study of his hand and the place where his other hand had once been before he'd lost everything that mattered to him. "I came here a few days ago to get away from Cora. She claimed she could help me but her brutality and reputation worried me. I may be a pirate but there are things even I won't do. Ripping people's hearts out because they anger you is bad form indeed. So I stayed long enough to learn her plan and then I fled and came here I had no idea that she'd already been here." Emma spoke then. "That explains why you are here not what happened to all of these people." Killian sighed and ran his good hand through his hair. " Last night she came here and she just swept through killing everybody. When she started ripping out hearts I hid under the bodies of those who were already dead and pretended to be dead myself mercifully the ruse worked. Emma spoke up with a small amount of derision in her voice. "So much for fortune favoring the brave, I guess." Killian looked up at her with anger in his eyes but took a deep breath before speaking again. "It was all I could do to survive. And I must survive to get back what was taken from me." Aurora having been silent up until this point finally asked. "What do you mean?" Killian took a shaky breath before beginning the next part of his story knowing that he would have to tell them everything in order to gain their trust. "After I was made to leave your village I kicked around from ship to ship and port to port until I finally got my own. I went to a village here in the Enchanted Forest after having been traveling the realms, I met a woman in the tavern there and we fell in love and ran away together. I met her husband twice, once when he was a pathetic hobbled coward. The next time he was The Dark one I was foolish and when he challenged me to a duel I actually believed I could win. We dueled and I lost Milah came then right before he killed me and proposed a deal which he couldn't resist. Once we were onboard my ship he ripped out Milah's heart and crushed it in front of me. He killed her because she loved me more. I went at him but he was fast and he had a sword at my throat. He told me he wasn't going to kill me because he wanted me to suffer as he had. When I refused to give him what he wanted he cut of my hand. I said 'You may be more powerful now demon but you're no less a coward.' I lunged at him with a hook that had fallen to the deck and stabbed him. He just stood there laughing and said 'It's going to take a lot more then that to kill me dearie.' I told him 'Even demons can be killed I will find a way.' He said, 'Well good luck living long enough, I'll even give you some incentive,' Then he did some kind of magic and moved my daughter from across the deck behind my crew and in front of him. Then he vanished with her. The last thing I shouted before they were gone while she cried for me was her name. Adrianna." The four women stared at him in surprised shock Aurora was the next to speak. "So why involve Cora?" "I swore that I would kill Rumplestilskin and get my daughter back and then I found out about the curse and that he'd been swept away to someplace called Storybrooke. Now I must get there and find my child, I will have my revenge but Cora was willing to kill innocent people, women and children anyone who she felt was interference in order to get what she wanted. I wasn't I simply want to kill Rumplestilskin and get my daughter back so I fled and came here and the rest you know." Snow spoke then. "Tell us Cora's plan. If we are going to win we need to be prepared." Killian looked startled. "You're going to let me help?" "Yes because you want your family back and so do we. And because Aurora trusts you." "Very well, she plans to make a portal to get to Storybrooke. She gathered the ash from the wardrobe and knows where she must go to make the portal the only other thing she needs is a magic compass that is guarded by the only remaining giant at the top of a beanstalk. She had a way to climb the beanstalk despite its enchantment but I stole it. So now we have the advantage. 


End file.
